Not Too Bad
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Maybe having a bodyguard wouldn't be too bad. Blaise/Hermione ONESHOT for Sophie


Investment Building Challenge: Bodyguard!AU

Drabble Club: quill (item)

Quidditch Pitch: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." (dialogue)

200 Characters in 200 Days: Blaise Zabini

 _For Sophie._

* * *

Hermione looked up, quill poised over the parchment. "Come in."

The door opened, and a young man stepped in. _Blaise Zabini._

Blaise offered her a small smile as he sat down. "Minister."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and dropped the quill. "Zabini." She glanced at her watch. "What is it?"

Blaise leaned back, twirling his wand. "I've been assigned—"

"Assigned for what?" Hermione said, cutting him off. She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. Continue."

Blaise merely raised an eyebrow, his dark brown eyes lazy. "As I was going to say before _someone_ interrupted me—" At this, Hermione blushed. "I've been assigned as your new bodyguard."

Hermione's eyes went wide, and she let out a cough. " _What?_ "

Blaise shrugged. "Rourke said I'm your new bodyguard." His gaze, intense and speculative, was fixed on her.

Hermione took a deep breath. "What happened to my old one?"

"Got bitten by a dragon in Romania, I think," he said, shrugging again. "She'll be out of duty for a while."

"And Rourke assigned _you_?" Hermione couldn't help but allow her surprise flood into her voice.

Blaise nods, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Yes."

"Merlin, what am I going to do?" Hermione let her head fall into her hands.

* * *

Hermione huffed as Blaise stepped in front of her, wand out. "ID?" he asked, nearly jabbing his wand into the man's ribs.

"Blaise, you know that's Harry," Hermione said, stepping forward. She lets out a small laugh.

Blaise throws her a wink. "You can never be too sure."

"What's he doing here?" Harry said, casting a glance at Blaise.

"Rourke assigned him as my new bodyguard." Hermione stifled a laugh when she saw the look of utter horror on Harry's face.

"Oh," was all he can manage to say.

"Pleasant meeting you." Blaise nodded at Harry. He grimaced before putting on a smile.

"Yeah." Harry muttered something before walking off. "Wish you luck, 'Mione."

"Well. He's… nice," Blaise said. He stuffed his wand back in his robes.

"Let's go." Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand, then let it go almost immediately, blushing.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione thought she saw something in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly. "Come on."

* * *

Blaise pushed Hermione away, gesturing towards the ground. "You were about to trip on that stick."

"You could've told me so."

Blaise leaned forward, placing a hand on the wall, his breath tickling her neck. He came closer, pressing Hermione against the wall. Bending his head down, his lips were only a breath away from hers. Hermione could feel her cheeks turn red.

Blaise smirked as he stepped back. "Let's go."

* * *

Hermione walked into the store, her steps brisk. Blaise followed her, a hint of a swagger to his steps. "I don't want to stay for long."

"Okay," Blaise said, not even bothering to look at her.

"Blaise!" a voice called. Hermione whirled around to see Pansy Parkinson's simpering smile. The sight almost made her gag.

Pansy rushed forward and engulfed Blaise in a hug. She peppered his face with kisses. Blaise smiled languidly as if he was used to it.

Hermione felt a small twinge of something she couldn't place. Her eyes were glued to Pansy and Blaise.

Then she knew it.

She was jealous.

"Excuse me," she said, brushing past them. Blaise steps back, giving Pansy a smile before following Hermione. Hermione turned away from him, trying to hide the tears that stung her eyes.

 _Why am I crying? He's just a stupid bodyguard._ She wiped her eyes.

Blaise grabbed her hand, pulling her back. His eyes were fixed on her, demanding. "Why are you crying?"

"Shut up, Zabini," she muttered, trying to pry his fingers off her wrist. "Just shut up." She pulled her gaze away from him and tried desperately not to stare at Pansy. Of course, she failed.

Blaise followed her gaze. "Oh."

Hermione's eyes snapped back to him. "Oh? That's all you can say?" Her voice rose with every word.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Blaise said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Leave it." Hermione turned and walked out of the store.

"Hermione!" Blaise called after her, hurrying to catch up. He pulled her behind a tree. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Hermione forced herself to not meet his eyes. " _Shut up_ , Blaise!"

He cupped her chin, and she shivered as his fingers trailed up her cheek. "Hermione." She could hear the unspoken question.

"Blaise."

Blaise stared into her eyes, tilting his head ever so slightly. He leaned closer, and, without a hint of hesitation, he pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione stood frozen, her lips unable to move. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She leaned into his touch, and finally, her lips mustered up enough courage to kiss him.

They broke apart, and Blaise laughed. "Still jealous?"

Hermione rose on her tiptoes and gave him a small peck. "Why would I be?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

Maybe having a bodyguard wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
